


Sweater

by marwanisbekker (angelkuhling)



Series: Lovesick | Reesker oneshots [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Ava is really in love, Connor teasing Ava about her relationship with Sarah, F/F, Fluff, because that’s the kind of platonic rheeker I’m here for, but no actual smut, just really gay fluff, really just allusions to Sarah’s marking kink lol, reesker, sarah is just as in love, vague mentions of mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkuhling/pseuds/marwanisbekker
Summary: Sarah’s powers of persuasion make them late for work.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Sarah Reese
Series: Lovesick | Reesker oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr punksarahreese

Sarah was awoken by the gentle shake of her shoulder and a soft voice in her ear, one that made her smile despite her exhaustion. She leaned into the touch when a kiss was pressed to her sleep-flushed cheek, humming contently. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” the other woman said, and God was Sarah blessed to wake up to that every morning. Everything sounded better coming from Ava, her voice low and comforting, that beautiful accent making every word sound sweeter.

“Mm,” Sarah mumbled, “Morning.” 

“You have rounds, time to get up.” 

Sarah whined at that and rolled over, dramatically throwing her leg over Ava’s hip in the process. She clung to her girlfriend, hiding her face in the crook of her neck, and sighed happily at the familiar scent of coconut shampoo and lilac lotion. 

“My baby~” Ava teased as she chuckled at the dramatics, “No amount of whining is going to get you out of work today, though.” 

“Ava,” Sarah pouted, “Sleepy...”

“And whose fault is that? I practically had to drag you away from your research at four AM.” 

“I want to show it to Doctor Charles today! I had to get it done,” the whine was still present in Sarah’s voice, though a bit more playful as she woke up more. 

“Well, we still have to be at Med in two hours,” Ava concluded, “Time to get up.” 

“Two hours is so far away!” Sarah grumbled and looked up at her girlfriend, “30 more minutes?”   
“Sarah...” 

“Please,” the brunette was doing her best to win her over with her puppy eyes, something she knew always worked on Ava. She shifted her weight so she was laying on top of her girlfriend, legs on either side of her hips and chin on her chest as she pouted up at Ava. 

Sure enough, the blonde sighed and pinched her hip lightly, “Brat. You know I can’t say no when you do that.” 

Sarah just giggled and leaned up to press a kiss to Ava’s pouty lips, “Just using my resources, love.” 

Ava scowled at her jokingly but kissed her back almost immediately. Her hand came up to cup Sarah’s cheek, holding her close, while the other rested against her hip again. Mornings like these made her feel more at home than she ever had in Chicago, she felt warm and safe with the woman she loved. Even if she missed South Africa dearly, Sarah had become her home away from home and she wouldn’t change this for the world. 

Sarah was the first to pull back from the kiss though she didn’t go far, just rested her forehead against Ava’s and sighed contently. 

“That was a dramatic sigh,” Ava mused, tracing the curve of Sarah’s cheekbone with her thumb. 

The younger woman just smiled shyly, “I love you, Ava.” 

She was ashamed at how quickly that brought a blush to her cheeks but she responded without hesitation, “And I love you, very much in fact.” 

Sarah giggled and poked at her cheek, “You’re cute when you’re all blushy.” 

“Oh shush.”

A raised eyebrow and the brunette leaned in so they were almost sharing the same breath, lips just brushing Ava’s as she spoke, “Make me.” 

Maybe they were a little late getting ready for work after that. 

*** 

“Doctor Bekker, how nice of you to join us.” 

Ava was out of breath from running from the locker room, apologizing to Doctor Latham as she came to a stop beside Connor. She flushed as she zipped up the Gaffney sweater she had scooped up from the couch last minute, “Sorry, uh- forgot to set my alarm and lost track of time.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything, that was until Latham left to go speak to someone about a surgery he was planning.   
“Lost track of time did you?” 

“What’s it to you, Connor?” Ava rolled her eyes as she went to pull her unruly hair back in a ponytail. She paused when she saw that Connor was staring at her neck, realizing just what he was insinuating. Dropping her hair back down to cover the telltale signs of Sarah’s particularly rough kisses that morning, she rubbed at her neck sheepishly. 

“Not your business,” she muttered, grabbing a tablet from the nurses station so she didn’t have to meet Connor’s eyes.

He just laughed, “Oh of course,” he paused to poke at the writing on Ava’s sweater, “But don’t you think Doctor Reese would want her sweater today?” 


End file.
